Of Wolves and Were
by Believe in the Unknown
Summary: Cliche, cliche, cliche. Yada, yada, yada. Yeah, I really don't have a summary for this. I just hope that you guys like it. Story starts in the Second Season, episode 3- Ice Pick. Will note, there are a couple OC's, but will mostly focus on two of them. Pairings- unsure on who to pair who with so hit that review button and tell me who you'd like to see. Ratings may change.
1. Chapter 1

_Italics-Thoughts, etc._

Normal- Talking, etc.

**Bold-POV's, Signs, etc.**

Underlined Normal-Telepathy, etc.

**Honey if you are in danger  
Let me know  
And I'll come and save ya**

**~Big Bad Wolves by Walk the Moon**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" An annoying yet, persistent voice asked me as I shifted gears, speeding past a slow moving white Subaru; the smell of burning rubber reached my nose, causing me to grimace at the unpleasant smell. "You know it's getting verry boring back herre."

"Yeah, well nothing I can do about it until we actually get there, Liliya; and if it's getting boring, why don't you go to sleep?" I replied exasperated; I swear one of these days she was going to run me up a wall, not that she hasn't already, but metaphorically speaking.

"Because I already slept for three days while I was healing." That's right;a few days ago we ran into a bunch of Off-Coders, or Hunters who ignore the Code. Vicious fight. Obviously, we ended up winning. "I don't see why I have to stay inside of the car. I could run there and get there before you."

"You could and then you'd be spotted by the local pack there and be killed by them or by the Hunters that are residing there." I answered, looking in the rear view mirror and meeting her playful blue gaze.

"I could just pretend to be one of those big, fluffy dogs." I could almost taste the irony in her words.

"Oh, please. You're nothing more than a big puppy." I stated, snickering at her when she growled at me warningly as turned my eyes to the road again.

"Hey, look." I said, pointing to a sign that read: **Welcome to Beacon Hills_._**"Now, see, we're finally here. Happy?"

"Not until I can get a good run in." _Picky._ "I heard that." 

"Look, the first thing that we've got to do is get to the apartment I rented and then we, well I, have to go to the high school and get registered. After tha-"

"Why do you have to go to school?"

"Thea made me promise. She lives here now and she wants me to 'finish my education' as she put it." Liliya made a humaniod, 'Hmm' sound.

* * *

**You should know  
I'm no superhuman  
I got power and a little secret**

**Ooh, big bad wolves can try to take you from me**  
**It don't matter if they sink their teeth deep into me**  
**I'll never let you go**

* * *

**Time Skip (A/N By the way, if you hadn't come to the conclusion: Liliya is a Wolf. What type? Soon to be revealed, if you haven't guessed it already)**

The apartment turned out to be more of a roomy penthouse, with wide open bay windows and navy painted walls; Liliya's fur stood out starkly against the black carpets and dark leather furniture, though she didn't mind, seeing as she was curled up on the love seat in front of the TV, watching some kind of comedic sitcom; how she turned on the TV was above me.

Wooden spiral stairs traveled up to the second level of the apartment, where Liliya's and my room were, with the addition of a white stone bathroom and a guest room. I sighed as I picked up yet another box from the entryway and looked down at the lazy figure that was lounging on my couch.

"Are you going to help at all?" I asked her, rolling my eyes as she rolled over on her back and stretched like a cat.

"I can't do much with out opposable thumbs, can I?" She replied, smugly. "Ast ad-dal*" I rolled my eyes again, hiking up the box as I started up the stairs. A minute later, I heard the click-clacking of Liliya's nails on the wood as she climbed the stairs, her lithe body nudging me out of the way as she went into her room. "You know, I was thinking that we should set up a few wards, just in case." Her voice was muffled by the walls, but she sounded as if she were right next to me.

"Why would we need it? I mean, both of us would be able to tell if there's an intruder coming in if we're here anyway. Perks of being wolves, remember?" I replied, loud enough for her to hear.

"Yeah, yeah, but that's _if_ we're here. What if we're not? What if someone breaks in?" I raised my eyebrows as I thought; she did prove a valid point. I glanced at the clock on the wall, to check my time, only to see that I was late for a meet and greet at the high school. Quickly, I stripped off my plaid button up shirt and reached into one of my boxes to pull out one of my plum colored blouses.  


"Alright, but I can do it later. Right now, I'm later for my meeting with the principle of the high school. So, no getting into trouble when I'm gone, okay?" I said, poking my head into her room, as I undid the top few buttons on the billowy shirt.

"What's the worst I could do?" I raised one of my eyebrows at her suggestively and she nodded her head. "Yeah, I see where you'd get that thought._"_

"Shit, I've really got to go!" I said, as I glanced at her clock and I raced down the stairs, grabbing my brown leather jacket and my keys as I flew out of the door. I really hoped that the principle was still there.

* * *

**I, I'm telling you**  
**Oh, when you find it**  
**You gotta fight for it**  
**Harder than anything**

**And when you get yours**  
**Hold on tight to it**  
**Faster than anything**

* * *

**At Beacon Hills High School-~-~-~-~-****(A/N** By the way, it's also the beginning of the school day, so our favorite group of supernatural and non-supernatural teens, will get to see my character. And the principle might be a bit OOC, but I wouldn't know because he only shows up twice.**)**

I felt slightly nostalgic as I drove into the parking lot of Beacon Hills High School, despite the fact that I had never been here before; it just reminded me of my old schools that I had gone to before this.

People were gathered in the lot, in their own little groups; some of them were talking, some were rough-housing and some were making out. It was like a scene from a bad teenage movie. I almost gagged at the amount of hormones that were permeating from these teenagers. A couple of them looked at me as I turned my throttle just a bit, pulling into an unused parking spot in front of the school. I decided to ride my bike to the school instead of my car, considering that I was already late and my bike was faster.

Pulling off my helmet, I ignored the curious and lecherous stares of the people as I swung off of my motorcycle; I set the black helmet on the back of the seat and straightened out my jacket, right as the first bell rung. _Great. Perfect timing._

I sighed deeply and began to walk through the sea of people, making it to the front office just as the principle walked out of his office.

"Ah, Ms. Hallowgreen. I didn't think you'd make it on time," Principle Thomas was a slightly rotund man, with a full head of blonde hair and a light English accent, he didn't look a day over twenty five.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Thomas. I had just arrived very early this morning and got done unpacking an hour ago. Traffic was rather heavy coming in." I replied. I could almost envision Liliya snorting at my overly polite tone.

"Yes well. If you'll just sign a few papers, we'll get you your schedule and let you be on your way to your first class." He stated, leading me back into his office.

Once the paper work was done and signed, a teacher with short red head, that smelled of monkshood and mountain ash, handed me my schedule. She was a hunter, no doubt. I smiled briefly and turned around, suddenly wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

* * *

**Ooh, big bad wolves can try to take you from me**

**And no matter if they sink their teeth deep into me**  
**I'll never let you go**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Never let you go**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Never let you go**

* * *

I was passing the gym, when the bell rung, signalling the end of first period; people moved around me as I stopped in front of the gym doors, a certain odor wafting from inside; the scent of medicines, embarrassment, resentment, and loneliness. Pushing open the steel framed entrance, I saw the source of the smell: a blonde girl in baggy gym clothes. She tied her hair up in a ponytail and preceded to the rock-wall in the middle of the room, where she began to climb.

I watched readily in the shadows, in case she fell, as she panted lightly, climbing with determination. Suddenly the girl started grunting and her eyelids flickered swiftly; she was having a seizure. I raced over to her, ignoring the sounds of rushing feet and slamming doors, as her grip loosened and she began to fall. I caught her up quickly, and laid her down on the floor, taking off my jacket and putting her head on it to lesson the damage. She grabbed my hand in a tight grasp and I looked up to see the whole class looking down at me and the girl, who's name I found out was Erica. A boy, about sixteen with short brown hair, kneelled down next to me; his scent was familiar and I saw a flash of gold when his dark brown gaze met mine; werewolf.

"How'd you know?" A girl asked from behind me; she too, smelled familiar, but I couldn't pin-point it exactly.

"I had a feeling." I muttered, still looking at the young werewolf next to me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics-Thoughts, Werewolf Hearing etc._

Normal- Talking, etc.

**Bold-POV's, Signs, etc.**

Underlined Normal-Telepathy, etc.

**By the way: Ast ad-dal, means Payback Bitch.**

**"I Know I'm A Wolf"**

**Dear rabbit my legs are getting weak chasing you  
The snow films wouldn't seem so big if you knew**

**That this blood on my teeth it is far beyond dry  
And I've captured you once but I wasn't quite right****  
**

* * *

**Scott's POV** (At least my version of it)

"Dude, what the hell was that?" Stiles asked me, twisting his head to get a look at the green eyed girl. She was a werewolf, like Derek; an Alpha. I could see it in her eyes when I accidently flashed mine at her.

"It was a girl," I said, trying to listen in on what she was saying to the paramedics that showed up for Erica.

"Well no duh it was a gi…Scotty?" Stiles continued, but I held up a hand, telling him to shush. I closed my eyes, focusing in on the girl's voice, which had a nice Irish lilt to it.

_"Yes, I was there when she started having a seizure. I gathered from the reactions of the gym class that she has epilepsy. Sorry I couldn't give you anymore. I hope she's alright though." _She said to one of the medics, who was taking notes.

_"Alright, thank, miss."_ With that the ambulance drove off with Erica; the girl stood there for a few more minutes staring after it, before turning towards Stiles and me, her face expressionless as she turned towards her locker and started putting her books inside.

_"I would like to speak with you, Beta." _She said to me, not moving from her spot as she glanced down at the piece of paper in her hand. "_Where are you going to be tomorrow night?" _

"At the Ice Rink with my friends," I replied, furrowing my brows in confusion.

"_Good, I'll swing by there. For now, keep the fact that I'm an Alpha, away from any other werewolves. I would hate to start a fight on my first day of school_." I turned to look at her, but she had already disappeared from view.

"Dude, what'd she say?" Stiles asked as we walked down to Mr. Harris' Class. "Why'd she want to know about us going to the Ice Rink?"

"She said she wanted to talk to me later at the Ice Rink. She's an Alpha, Stiles."

"Like red eyes, longer-er teeth, black clawed Alpha? Like Derek Alpha?" Stiles asked, trying to grasp the fact that there's an Alpha werewolf at our school.

"Yes, like Derek Alpha." I said, exasperatedly. "Now, come on before Mr. Harris decides to fail us for being late

* * *

**So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me.**

**Rabbit my claws are down now so don't be afraid  
I could keep you warm as long as you can just try to be brave**

* * *

**Hallowgreen's POV**

"So how was the first day of school?" Liliya greeted from upstairs as I came in, dropping my bag on the floor and my keys on the table.

"Eventful to say the least. There are werewolves attending the school, other than myself. One of them isn't in a pack though," I replied, swiping an apple from the table before walking up stairs.

"Oh? What's his name?" 

"Scott McCall; a beta, but there's potential in him. I'm meeting with him and a few of his friends at the Ice Rink for a talk." Walking into her room, I found the white wolf flipping through channels, while lying on her bed. I rolled my eyes and plopped down next to her, soaking in her warmth.

"Are you going to ask him to join our pack?" She asked softly, nuzzling her head into my side.

"Mmhmm, it'll be good for him. I might even get his friends to join to," I replied, before jumping off of her bed and turning off the TV. "Come on, let's go for a run." Excitement sparked in Liliya's brown eyes as she started wagging her tail like a common dog.

"Finally," She groaned, following me into my room as I started getting changed. "I've been waiting to get out all day." I tossed my blouse in the corner of the room and grabbed a light tank top, throwing it on quickly before shucking off my jeans in exchange for black running shorts and my blue tennis shoes.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

**Yes I know I'm a wolf and I've been known to bite  
But the rest of my pack I have left them behind  
And my teeth may be sharp and I've been raised to kill**

* * *

"You're slow, even for Alpha! Is that all you got?" Liliya yelled at me as she ran even faster, hopping over fallen logs and dodging around large boulders. Even though we've been together for the past couple of years, the she-wolf has never truly seen me run; only on certain accounts and even then she wasn't fully paying attention, since she was running for her life.

"Oh, I'll show you what I've got." Suddenly I was seeing red; my vision shifting from human to wolf as I pumped my legs harder, running passed Liliya, who groaned loudly as I passed her.

It felt surreal, running as a half-wolf. Like an out of body experience; all you really hear is the wind was you carve through it, see blurred green leaves as you run, and fell your footsteps is it becomes in tune with your heart. Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum; thump, thump, thump; Ba-dum, Ba-d...

"Arrynn!" Liliya yelled, as a flare of pain went through our bond.

"Shit!" I cursed, stopping abruptly, clutching my head as if I had a powerful migrane. _Where are you!?_ Thunder rolled through the sky, followed by quick flashes of lightening and big droplets of rain.

It took a few minutes for her to reply and for me to actually find her, but when I did it was slightly horrific. Blood matted her fur, turning the snowy white into a dull, pastel pink; it began to pool around her in a thick, dark crimson. She looked up as I approached, pain making her bright blue eyes glassy.

"A Monkshood soaked arrow; it was hooked up to the crossbow that's sitting in one of the trees over there," She explained, her eyelids drooping. _Fuck! Don't close your eyes, Liliya. As your Alpha, I need you to open your eyes!_

Instantaneously, her eyes shot open and I stroked her fur, taking away her pain; black veins snaked up my arm and I winced at the sudden shock of distress that spread through me, causing me to grit my teeth and keep in the howl of pain that was threatening to escape. I pulled my hand away from her, panting lightly and I closed my eyes, as Liliya grew even heavier in my arms, focusing on the spark of power in me. I slowed down my breathing and tugged lightly at the ball of red light; it came slowly, flowing like a trickle of water, before gaining strength and flooding like a river, spreading throughout my body.

Suddenly, I was forced onto my knees, arching my back as the vertebrae snapped and rearranged itself; my fingers spasmed against the ground and I groaned in pain as my bones placed themselves in different and foreign spots; fur started sprouting all over my body, in thick soft patches as my teeth elongated and my mouth and nose stretched outwards, forming a snout; my eyes were clenched shut, and it was almost becoming unbearable, listening to the sickening sounds of my persona rearranging itself into a wolf; a full transformation of a large black wolf, which I didn't get considering my hair color is brown, with green eyes and a charming personality.

When the transformation was complete, I shook my head a couple times to clear my mind, before turning to my friend and hauling her on top of my back as I started trekking through the woods. I knew it wasn't the smartest idea to go running through a city filled with people, especially at this time of the day, but I had no choice. I had to get Liliya to Alan, or as I call him, Deaton; he was the only one that wouldn't freak out if I showed up there.

* * *

**But the thought of fresh meat it is making me I'll****  
So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me.**

* * *

**No one's POV**

Beacon Hills Veterinary Clinic was being to quiet down as the minutes passed by, leading into the night; most of the animals having had gone to sleep or were going to go to sleep.

_ Crash_! "Why do I get the feeling you've got a lot on your mind?" asked, kneeling down next to Scott, who was picking up pieces of the glass he'd just dropped.

"Sorry...It kinda just," Scott sighed, tossing another piece into the trash. "Slipped through my fi..." He was cut off by someone banging on the back door of the clinic.

Standing up, both he and Deaton, walked slowly over to the thick, metal entrance, which shook as the person standing behind it banged on it again. Deaton reached for the handle and twisted it, opening the door enough to tell the person that the Clinic was closed, but he stopped and threw it open at the sight of the wolf that was standing in front of him. Scott's jaw dropped slightly, as he caught sight of the black wolf and more importantly the white wolf draped over it.

"Scott go inside and clear off one of the examining tables," Deaton ordered, looking at the young, shocked werewolf, before turning back to the Alpha. "Come inside. Change back and I'll fix her up for you." His tone was cautious, but gentle, regarding the Alpha wolf like a scared puppy. The wolf nodded once, before coming inside, following Deaton to the examining room; inside were two metal tables and various medical instruments. The dark animal gently, and with the help of Scott, set the white wolf on top of the nearest table.

"Doc, what happened to her?" Scott asked, looking down at the blood soaked animal. Deaton, furrowed his brow and bent down towards the wound to get a better look at it.

"She was shot by a Monkshood soaked silver arrow," A familiar voice said from behind them. Scott glanced over Deaton's shoulder to see the new girl standing there, arms crossed... naked. Either she must have been really comfortable with her body or she just didn't care that she was standing in front of two men in the nude. "Damn hunters set up traps in the woods and she got shot while we were running on the trails. Can you save her Deaton?" The brunette looked ready to burst into tears as she gazed at the wolf lying on the table.

"I can try, Arrynn, but you know that I can't promise anything if she's too far gone," He said, handing her one of his lab coats in order to cover up. Scott turned his face away as she uncrossed her arms and slipped on the white garment and wrapped it around herself as if it were a robe.

"That's all I ask, Alan." She replied, before turning her gaze towards Scott.

"Scott why don't you clock out for tonight and give Arrynn here a ride back to her house," Deaton commented, while filling up a basin with water.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you after school tomorrow." Scott walked around the table to where Arrynn was waiting.

"Come on, we can have our talk on the way to my place." She turned to leave, but paused, glancing over her shoulder at Alan. "Call me when she wakes,"

* * *

**So rabbit please stop looking the other way****  
It's cold out there so why not stay here  
Under my tail.**

* * *

**Arrynn's POV**

"So what did you want to talk about?" Scott asked timidly, almost puppy-like. Adorable. I sat back against the plush seat and closed my eyes.

"I'm sure you've heard the whole 'join my pack' shtiff from the local Alpha here right?" Anger and confusion wafted off of the hormonal teenager as he nodded his head.

"Let me guess you want me to join your pack? Well you can ju…" He started.

"You're already turning me down, even though you haven't heard my offer?" I commented, arching an eyebrow at him. Scott sighed heavily and gestured for me to continue. "I bet he told you to break up with your little Hunter girlfriend, right? So here's my offer: join my pack, with only consists of myself and Liliya, and I will be there whenever you need me there. We will work as a team, but when necessary. You can keep you little girlfriend, but if she or her family threatens you or mine, I won't hesitate to maim her. You can still do all the things you wish to do, but you would have to come to my place once a week for pack meetings and every full moon you'll need to come to my house in order for me to teach you; not constrain you and teach you _control_, per say, but to teach you how to defend yourself better."

"But isn't it dangerous to be out on a full moon; you know, the whole bloodlust thing?" Scott asked, glancing at me for a second.

I barked out a laugh before replying, "Is that what the Alpha told you? That's it's too dangerous to be out on a full moon? I can tell you it's not. If you've got control over your wolf by now then you should be fine. Now back to what I was saying. In turn for all this, I'll protect your loved ones just as much as you do; once you are in my pack anyone close to you becomes pack. Pack means family, but for werewolves it runs deeper than that; so anyone that means that anyone that I care about will become your pack as well."

"That- definitely sounds better than Derek's offer." Scott muttered, before falling into silence, contemplating his decision. "Okay-wait…what about Derek's pack? What if they come after me-us?"

"So that's the name of the Alpha. If that poor excuse for a wolf decides to come after you, then I'll step in. His pack… well I was never one for dealing with puppies, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. Take a right here." I told him, looking out the window towards my apartment; when we got there, he put the car in park. "Look. Think about it. Don't worry about it tonight. In fact, give me your answer tomorrow night, when you're at the ice rink. If you say no then, I'll leave it be. Okay? Okay. Well, night, Scotty- boy. I'll see you at school tomorrow." With that, I walked up the stairs towards my apartment, giving him a backwards wave goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics-Thoughts, Werewolf Hearing, talking on the phone, etc._

Normal- Talking, etc.

**Bold-POV's, Signs, etc.**

Underlined Normal-Telepathy, etc. 

**"Howlin' For You"**

**I must admit  
I can't explain  
Any of these thoughts racing  
Through my brain**

* * *

**No One's POV**

"So wait, she wants you to join her pack? Is this not sounding a little like Derek? Hmm, I thought that we wouldn't associate with Derek-like Alphas." Stiles said, sitting down on the corner of Scott's bed as the said boy sat in his desk chair.

"Yeah, but dude, she said I could keep dating Allison… and you can join her pack too," Scott replied, smiling like Bashful from Snow White.

"Allis…Oh, well okay. Have you forgotten that Allison's grandfather is in town?" Stiles remarked. "Look, Scott, I care about you I do, but what happens if Derek's pack comes after us because we're in Arrynn's pack and we're on their land? Hmm?"

"Stiles, I know that you think that this is a bad idea, but she could really help us. Plus she's right, Derek doesn't know what a proper Alpha is and if Arrynn does, maybe she can help me actually control the werewolf side of me." Scott said, leaning back in his chair. "And if Derek does come after us, she'll take care of him; she said as much without her heart murmuring, so she wasn't lying." He sighed as he looked at his best friend. "Look, she's given us until tomorrow night for an answer. She's-uh, coming with us to the Ice Rink."

"Alright, Scotty. I'll think about it, but I can't promise you anything bro." With that, Stiles got up, opened Scott's window, and climbed down the drain pipe.

* * *

**Arrynn POV**

"So, I heard you were coming with us to the Ice Rink tonight," Someone said from behind me as I grabbed my Chemistry book. Closing my locker, I turned around to see Scott's friend, the one that reeks of medicine and slight nervousness as of now.

"And?" I asked, arching an eyebrow at him. "I'm not here to threaten you guys, you know, so you can calm down. I don't bite… much." I chuckled as the tension from his shoulders released and he slumped slightly.

"Thank god," He muttered. He glanced at me with his unusual honey eyes, before continuing. "When we saw Erica during lunch yesterday, we- well, I thought that you'd turn her, but then again there's Derek and he's a whole different type of Alpha. By the way, have you met him yet? He must have gotten your scent when you came to town…"

"Stiles?" I interrupted, amused at the rambling human. "That's your name right?" He nodded. "No I haven't met this so called Alpha named Derek. And no he hasn't caught my scent, otherwise he would have found me by now to declare that Beacon Hills was his; territorial beasts, we werewolves. So, Erica really did get turned, huh? Well that's disappointing. Look, any other questions you have are going to wait until the Ice Rink, alright? I promise I'll answer any and all questions. For now, we have to get to Chemistry before Mr. Harris decides to give us both detention."

* * *

**It's true  
Baby I'm howlin' for you**

* * *

"_She's doing fine; healing a little faster than I had anticipated. I'm guessing she's not an ordinary Arctic Wolf is she?" _ Deaton asked as I pressed the speakerphone button, before walking into the kitchen and grabbing a few things to eat.

"That she is not. You and she have a lot in common, Alan. She's a particular breed of wolf that was a direct descendant of Fenrir, but was born in Wales; a Goidelic wolf, to put is simply. Just think of her as a druid wolf." I explained, plopping a chip into my mouth as I dropped onto my couch.

"_How peculiar. Can she change into a human?"_ I shook my head as I swallowed, answering:

"No, but she's they only wolf that I have come across that has control over snow and frost; though that's probably because of her relation to Fenrir. She's also the only wolf that is immune,"

"_Immune? To what, exactly?" _

"Everything; it's one of the reasons she's healing so fast. Wolfsbane, Silver, Bronze, Iron, Mistletoe, Rye; she wasn't weakened by any of them."

"_Well, I'll call you when she wakes up. If there's anything else I can do let me know,"_

"Actually, Alan, what can you tell me of Derek Hale?"

* * *

**There's something wrong  
With this plot  
The actors here  
Have not got**

* * *

Now here's the benefit to being friends with a person who has connections; they can get you into almost anywhere. Which is why I liked Stiles; he knew everyone.

"You did good, Stilinski, you did good," I said patting him on the back as I walked into the ice rink, followed by Scott, his girlfriend and Lydia. I was the first out onto the rink, giving the four of them some alone time. I loved skating; it reminded me of home, back in Ireland, before my pack was killed.

"_Could it be any colder in here_?" Lydia asked, rubbing her arms to get her blood to circulate. Stiles, like the poor love-sick puppy he was, shifted through his bag and produced an orange scarf, offering it to Lydia, who stared at it for a second before replying,

"_I'm wearing blue._" She held up an elegant finger and continued, "_Orange and blue, not a good combination_."

"But in some cases it is," I said from across the ice, maintaining my speed as I went for another lap; I caught Scott's eye and he smiled briefly.

"_Okay no, maybe orange and blue aren't the best combination, but you know, um, sometimes there's other things you wouldn't think would be a good combination end up turning out to be a perfect combination. You know, like, two people who nobody ever thought would be together... ever."_

"_I can see that,"_ Lydia replied, taking a bite out of the Reese's that Stiles had handed her previously. 

"So, Scott, have you come up with your answer yet?" I asked, before going into a Biellmann spin, bringing the young Beta out of his conversation with his girlfriend.

"_Yeah, I've talked it over with Stiles, who by the way doesn't trust you_,"

"That's expected; he doesn't really know me and neither do you, but I still keep my word." I replied, going around the rink again. I could see Stiles glance over at Scott and Allison and then me. "If he doesn't want to join that's fi…"

_"No, it's not that. Surprisingly, he likes the whole You-deal-with-Derek thing."_ I chuckled at that.

"_Yeah, cause he _still_ scares me_," Stiles replied, coming to stand next to Scott as Lydia entered the rink, along with Allison.

"Reasonable," I replied, coming to a stop at them; it was getting tiring trying to hear them over the scrap of metal blades across ice. "So, what's your answer then?"

"If you can really help me, then yes; I'll join," Scott answered, causing me to smile. I turned to look at Stiles, who rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, Scotty and I are a package deal, so I guess you're stuck with me anyway," He said, smirking lightly. I reached up and gave then both a brief hug, before stepping out of the rink.

"Well boys, I've got to go to the vet's to pick up Liliya. You guys have a good time," I nodded towards the girls who were swinging each other around, spinning in circles. I sat down and took off my skates, slipping on my boots, before I glanced at them again and continued, "Call me if anything happens," With that, I winked at them and left.

* * *

**A clue  
Baby I'm howlin' for you**

* * *

**No One's POV**

"Two's not enough for Derek; I know that he needs at least three," Scott said, stopping at Erica's locker as she turned around. "So, who's next?" His brown eyes were hard and serious as he gazed at the newly bitten girl.

"Why does there have to be a next when we've already got you?" She said, pouting lightly as she shut her locker and stepped forward, toward Scott.

"Who's next?!" He repeated, almost shouting.

Erica paused, closing her eyes for a moment, before replying, "You know I never knew what I looked like while having a seizure until someone took a video once and put it online?"

"I don't care," Scott answered, as Erica took another step towards him.

"It happened during class; I started seizing in my desk and everyone was saying how they should put something in my mouth, until some _genius_ reads the card on my key ring that tells them not to 'cause it could break my teeth,"

"Erica…" Scott said empathy in his eyes.

"Do you know what happens next?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes. "I pissed myself… and they start laughing. You know, the only good thing about seizures… is that I never remembered them." Scott started back as Erica advanced, the two playing a brief game of cat and mouse. "Until somebody- took them!" She slammed her hand into the locker next to his head. "and had to go put cameras in everybody's phone. And look at me now Scott," She stroked his cheek, bracing her arms on either side of his head, gazing into his puppy eyes. Scott's gaze went down the hall, having caught sight of Allison.

Erica followed his eyes, smirking at the brunette. "That's right," She began, turning to look back at Scott, "You only have eyes for her." Scott's eyes hardened once again as he quickly reached up and gripped Erica's forearms tightly, causing the girl to gasp. He looked back down the hall to see Allison gone and he let go of Erica, scowling and glaring at the girl.

* * *

**Mockingbird  
Can't you see  
Little girl's  
Got a hold on me**

* * *

**Arrynn's POV**

I sat across from Scott during lunch, watching curiously as he had a conversation with his girlfriend; she got up just as Stiles was making his way over.

"So how come you're not sitting with her like a normal boyfriend?" I asked him, biting into my sandwich.

"Technically, I'm not supposed to be dating her. Her parents and my mom think that we broke up," Scott explained, flushing a lovely pink.

"Is it because her parents are hunters?" His brow crinkled at that.

"How did you know?" He asked confused.

"Her mother works as a teacher here and she smells like Wolvesbane and mountain ash; it's a very pungent smell to the trained nose. And by the way, we're already participating in this little quarrel between Gerard and Derek. If you hadn't noticed, I'm not one to just sit by and not take part." I explained to him, right as Stiles appeared, causing Scott to jump.

"Scott, Arrynn, do you see that?" The hyper active teen asked, pointing to the table behind us.

"What? It's an empty table," Scott said obliviously. Well at least I know what to work with him first on; the 6 senses. The table, underneath the cleaners and underneath the smell of underclassmen, was the scent of a young man.

"Yeah, but whose empty table?" Stiles questioned, gripping his backpack tightly. Scott really did look like a puppy when he was thinking, like now.

"Boyd!" he said with a sudden realization. Oh, shite.

* * *

**Like glue  
Baby I'm howlin' for you **

* * *

**After School/ Still Arrynn's POV**

"I'm going to go to the Ice Rink and see if he's there," Scott announced as Stiles, him and I walked down the hall towards the entrance of the school.

"Good, I'll go with you; maybe grab Liliya on the way…" I began, hoisting my backpack higher on my shoulder.

"Yeah and if he isn't there you call me, okay?" Scott said his tone worried; Stiles didn't reply, instead he paused in the middle of the hallway.

"What is it?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"It's just… maybe we should let him. Boyd you know… at least Derek's giving him a choice, right?" Stiles explained. Scott grabbed his arm and began to drag him down the hallway. "I mean you gotta admit, Erica looks pretty…good. You know the word Sensational comes to mind."

"How do you think she's going to look with a Wolvesbane bullet through her head?" Scott asked.

"Or an arrow, you know, depending on who's doing the shooting," I commented, stuffing my hands into my pockets. Both of them stopped for a moment and looked at me, giving me a severely sarcastic look.

"Okay, look; all I'm saying what if this isn't totally your responsibility, you know?" Stiles reasoned as we continued to move back down the hallway.

"But they are…" He said, dragging out the 'r' in exasperation.

"Not necessarily." I responded, gazing at both of them. "If this gets out of hand, it'll be my responsibility; not yours. But if you want to take responsibility for the newly bitten that's fine with me." Scott nodded, accepting his role.

"Alright, I'm with you guys," Stiles said, tossing his hands up in the air. "And I gotta say this new found heroism with you, Scott, is very attractive."

"Oh, shut up,' Scott breathed, slapping Stiles with the back of his hand.

"No, I'm serious. Do wanna just try making out for sec…" Scott interrupted him, pushing him to keep walking. I chuckled, walking next to my third in command.

"Are you sure he's straight?" I asked, laughing as Scott tried to take a swipe at me.

* * *

**Throw the ball  
To the stick  
Swing and miss**

* * *

"Look Scott," I started, grabbing his arm to stop him from charging into the place; I could faintly hear the sound of a Zamboni running, indicating that Boyd was in there; you know that and his scent was fairly fresh here. "You can't charge in there like this."

"What do you mean?" He asked, struggling with my grip, trying to get away; I just tightened my hold on him and flashed my eyes.

"You are filled with anger right now; so either you clear your mind or you don't go in," I explained, releasing him. He closed his eyes, his muscles going lose as he took a deep breath and released it, become loose and relaxed. When he opened his eyes, he looked calmer and he nodded at me, signaling that he was ready. "All right let's go."

* * *

**And a  
Catcher's mitt  
Strike two**

* * *

"Boyd!" Scott yelled over the roaring of the Zamboni. "I-I just wanna talk,"

_"Are you done with the perimeter?"_ I 'asked' Liliya, who was patrolling the outside of the building.

"Yeah, it's clear. What going on inside?"  I glanced down from my perch and listened in on the conversation again.

"…Control on the full moons; I mean everything!" Scott yelled, walking towards the bigger teen.

"He told me about the hunters," Boyd answered, turning off the Zamboni and looking at Scott with a mixture of defiance and tiredness.

"And that's not enough for you to say no?" Scott exclaimed, his eyes widening slightly. "Whatever you want there's other ways to get it,"

"I just want to not eat lunch alone every day," Boyd replied.

"_Scott's trying to convince him that Derek isn't a good friend,_" I thought back to her, "_Or a good werewolf_."

"That really hurts Scott," A voice said, making me look back down at the scene. _So this was the Alpha_; _dark hair, nice features, killer smile. Oh, well._ Derek stood with his hands behind his back, flanked by Erica and a curly headed boy who, like Scott, looked like a puppy. "I mean, if you're going to review me…" He paused, shrugging his shoulder and gesturing to the two teens on his right. "At least take a-consensus. Erica, how's life been since we met?"

The blonde girl was twirling her hair on her finger as she smiled viciously and answered, "Hm, in a word… Transformative," And transformative it was as her talons and fangs grew out, starting her transformation.

"_Why didn't you tell me that they were here?"_ I asked, rolling my eyes at the scene below.

"Isaac?"

"Well, I 'm kinda bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that, I'm great." Isaac replied, tucking his hands in his pockets as he rocked back and forth.

"Oh, I thought you knew," Liliya replied, chuckling. "Look, I'm watching the entire thing from the stands. It's like a dinner and a show; except without the dinner. By the way, can we get some after this; I'm starving," 

"Okay, hold on; this isn't exactly a fair fight," Scott said, bringing his hands out of his pockets. This was taking forever.

"Then go home Scott," Derek reasoned, shrugging smugly. (**A/N yes, people can shrug smugly. And Derek is at the top of the list of smug ass people.)** The dark haired man nodded at Erica and Isaac, signing for them to advance on Scott. I felt a low growl work its way up my throat, but I stopped it, wanting to see what my beta could do.

Scott slammed his fist into the ice, causing it to crack and split as he did an improve transformation, glancing up at the unexperienced werewolves. "I meant fair for them," he growled back. I cheered silently for him as he roared loudly.

"Well, he's certainly angry, don't you think?" Liliya said and I gave her an obvious look, making her roll her eyes and lay her head down on her paws.

* * *

Isaac slammed into the side of plexi-glass rink, whimpering softly at the pain, before he was up again, growling viciously at Scott who was fighting off Erica. It was kind of entertaining, watching them all fight, like temperamental lion cubs; all snarling and biting and clawing and such. And then, Scott began to talk, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Don't you get it; he's not doing this for you." Scott said, looking down at the two beaten up teens. "He's just adding to his power; it's about him. He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift, when all he's done is turned you into a bunch of- GUARD DOGS!" He grabbed Isaac by the lapels of his jacket and tossed him over to Derek, along with Erica. I smiled happily, knowing that Scott didn't need help in the fighting department. That is until; Derek started to advance on my beta. Liliya could sense my anger, as she started fidgeting and whining softly.

"It's true," Derek admitted, "It is about power." I felt anger rise up in me and as soon as Derek flashed his claws, I dropped from my perch, landing in between Scott and Derek, already half transformed.

* * *

**Baby I'm howlin' for you**

* * *

**No One's POV**

"You're wrong," Arrynn said, her eyes closed and her hands clenched into fists. Derek looked confused as he asked,

"And you are?" Scott smiled as he realized that she kept to her word after-all.

"It's not about power." Arrynn continued, "You don't turn someone for power. You don't give someone the Bite for _power_. Only the weak want power," She paused and opened her eyes, showing everyone their glorious ruby color. "And you, Derek Hale, are weak." She growled at the ending, baring her teeth at him. Derek roared at her and tried to claw her, but she ducked and scraped her nails across his stomach and she maneuvered around him.

"You don't know the first thing about power, Derek." She said, as they clashed together again, biting and clawing at each other, leaving each other bloody and cut up. "You may be strong," She continued as his hand closed around her neck. "But strength and power aren't in quantity, but in quality. What… you have… isn't… a pack," She returned the gesture by piercing his neck with her claws. "It's too dysfunctional to be a pack. What you have are two, maybe three, teenagers who don't know control. And if you think, biting them or beating up _my_ beta is going to make you any stronger, think again." Arrynn's eyes glowed red as she snarled one last time, before head butting Derek and starting on her full transformation.

It was different from before, at least for her, as her clothes ripped and her body realigned itself gently, forming a wolf's body; Arrynn felt no pain in her transformation, instead a serenity washed over her. When she was done, Derek stared at her in shock. She knew what he was thinking; he thought that there weren't any more fully formed werewolves anymore.

"How?" Derek asked puzzled as he looked between Scott and Arrynn.

"You're going to have to elaborate, Derek. How am I able to turn into a wolf? Same way your sister and your mother did it." Arrynn paused as she circled around Derek, coming to stand by Scott, who began to run his fingers through his Alpha's fur; it was a sign of acceptance into the pack; a gesture that mixed the two wolves' scents together, signaling their bond with one another. "See, I know about you, Derek. Born into one of the oldest packs with one of the wisest Alphas, one who could do something no one else could do; fully transform. Your mother. Do you know how she and Laura did it? How they could transform like you can't?" 

"Stop," Derek muttered, angrily.

"They let go of what you can't; they let go of their anger, their fear. You can't." She looked up at Scott and tossed her head in the direction of the door; he nodded, but held up a hand first, looking at Boyd.

"Don't. You don't want to be like them," He stated matter-of-factly. Boyd hopped down form the machine and lifted his shirt to reveal that his side had already been bitten.

"You're right," Boyd replied, "I wanna be like you,"


	4. Chapter 4

_Italics-Thoughts, Werewolf Hearing, talking on the phone, etc._

Normal- Talking, etc.

**Bold-POV's, Signs, etc.**

Underlined Normal-Telepathy, etc. 

**"Bad Guy"**

**Gather up your loved ones, gather up your friends  
'Cause this is when the bad guy, the bad guy wins.  
Gather up your loved ones, gather up your friends  
'Cause this is when the bad guy, the bad guy wins.**

* * *

**Arrynn POV**

"What is the first thing you should know about your enemy?" I asked Scott as I circled around him.

"What? Uh, never underestimate your enemy?" He said; his statement coming out as more of a question than anything else. I took my training staff and hooking it on one of his ankles, pulling it and making him fall. He groaned as he hit the ground and I kneeled over him, both of my hands gripping the wooden poll.

"Know thy enemy, Scott; the first thing you should know about your enemy is everything. Secrets, fighting techniques, his or her weaknesses, their strengths; everything." I replied, helping the puppy eyed boy up. "I already know that you can fight, but I want to see how you can do against me." His brown eyes widened considerably and his mouth was opened slightly as he stared at me in disbelief. I raised an eyebrow at him and gestured for him to come at me. ****

His movements were fast, but there was a slight hesitation as he went to punch me in the kidney. That's how he found himself flat on his back with my foot on his stomach. "Come on, get up." He hopped to his feet and came at me again, clawing at me with the same hesitation. "You're hesitating, Scott. When you strike me, I want you to clear your mind; I want you to give your all when you are fighting an alpha." He nodded and parted his lips to say something, but before he could, Stiles came running into my apartment; the door slamming shut behind him.

"Okay, bad news. First, someone died tonight. Second, the killer wasn't human," He panted as he braced his hands on his knees, bending at the waist in front of us.

I frowned as I took in his appearance and his scent before guiding him over to the couch and sitting him down. "What do you mean, 'not human'?"

"I-I don't know. It didn't look human; it had reptilian eyes. But there was something about it," Stiles answered, running a hand over his short hair; he was shaking, his heart rate accelerating.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked as I sat down next to Stiles, taking his hand and bringing him into a light embrace. It may have seemed intimate, but it was mandatory for an Alpha to give comfort to their betas, and vice versa.

"You know when you see a friend in a Halloween mask and you feel like you know them- but you can't figure out who it is?" He replied, leaning into me.

"Are you saying that you know who it is?" I questioned, staring down at him quizzically.

"No," He paused, meeting my gaze. "But I think it knew me.

* * *

**Now there once was a man  
Who was tall and handsome  
The best shot in the land  
Not to mention good at dancing  
A hit with the ladies  
A heartthrob with the daughters  
Cool with the guys  
Regular Roy Rogers**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Flips and turns and using the wall; over and over again; Isaac was becoming predictable and Derek could see it; since, for the fifth time, he threw Isaac to the floor. Boyd was watching them from the stairs, analyzing what they were doing wrong and fixing it in his mind; he was the first person to see the she-wolf as she crouched above the fighting.

"_They're like untamed puppies,_" Arrynn whispered to him. He grinned slightly and nodded as he continued watching. And then there was Erica, who acted more like a cat than a werewolf, seeing as she had just jumped down from her perch and onto Derek, who kindly threw her off of his back.

"Does anyone wanna try not being completely predictable?" Derek asked, as he started pacing. Boyd glanced up at her as she winked and dropped silently behind the dark haired Alpha.

"You mean like this?" Arrynn asked him. He turned around right as she threw a punch at his face; ducking, he swiped his foot out tripping her. She flipped back up, off of the ground and circled him, her claws out, flashing her red eyes and elongated incisors at him. Isaac and Erica cowered as they heard them growling at each other, whereas Boyd stared at the two of them with amber eyes and a mask of indifference.

"What are you doing here?" Derek growled at her, snapping his teeth as Arrynn stepped closer; she kept her gaze on him, watching his movement, waiting for him to strike.

"Oh you know, I was in the neighborhood with my wolf, Liliya; who by the way, is behind you," She gestured to the white wolf that appeared behind him, snarling and growling at the Alpha. "Also, I wanted to know about the mysterious death that happened last night."

"I don't know anything," He said, transforming back as he continued, "Besides, if you want information, why didn't you ask Stiles?" She growled deep in her throat as he mentioned her 'beta'; Liliya whined and bowed down, her ears flat against her skull and her eyes lowered.

"First, you're lying and if you won't tell me than I'll find out one way or another. Second, he was there when it happened- and you should be wise when mentioning someone from my pack," She warned as her teeth went back to normal and her claws retracted; she stood regally with her back straightened and her expression void of emotion.

"You have a human in your pack? You do realize that he is the weakest link, right?" Derek questioned as he began to smirk, but dropped it when he heard a low growl from besides him.

"And you do realize you have nothing, but a bunch of overactive puppies, who don't know how to fight, don't know anything about being a werewolf, don't know, and this one if the most important, what to do in your pack, right?" Arrynn smiled darkly and Liliya yipped and whined turning her face away from the two of them, along with the three beta teenagers. "Look I didn't come here to talk about pack dynamics, which you should know that the Alpha is the weakest link. I came here to talk about whatever killed the boy and almost attacked Stiles; so either you can help me out and tell me and I can leave you to do," She gestured to the three teenagers, "Whatever you were doing or I can follow you around all day, bugging you about the murders like the sleuth I am. Your choice."

Derek sighed, running a hand over his face. "Look, something killed Isaac's dad a few days ago and I think whatever killed the boy at the garage was the same thing. I just don't know what it is. That enough information for you?" He growled lightly at the end.

"Yes, thank you." His eyebrows rose as I turned around to leave. "Though you should watch out. Whatever it was can make you feel useless, Derek."

* * *

**He was a man of his word  
And he did what he said  
That is, until an outlaw shot him dead**

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na

* * *

**Arrynn's POV**

"I'm so sorry for today. I'm trying. Uh, we'll get through this. I know because I love you," Stiles said, sitting across from Scott on the bottom on the stairs, gazing at him boredly. "I love you more than…"

"Guys, am I interrupting something?" I asked, coming up behind the two of them, smiling as I plopped a chip into my mouth.

** "**Oh my god!" Stiles exclaimed, flinching and turning around to look at me, before looking back at Scott and continuing, "I can't…You and Allison have to find a better way to communicate." I smirked, joining in on their conversation.

"Come on, you're the only one we can trust. Is she going to the game tonight?" Scott asked his expression happy and excited like a little puppy.

"Yes; okay?" Stiles replied, exasperated. "Message complete. Besides, why can't Arrynn do your message thing?"

"Because, Allison doesn't know Arrynn enough to do this," Scott glanced at me as I chewed on another chip. "Besides, she's our Alpha."

"That's right and I could tease Scotty here mercilessly by all this," I replied, smiling as I swallowed. "Plus, I don't do well with hunters,"

"What werewolves do?" Stiles asked, "I mean besides, Scott. By the way dude, you still haven't told me about your boss."

"You mean Deaton?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, he thinks that Allison's family keeps a kind of record of all the things that they've hunted." Scott answered, looking around to see if anyone was listening. "Like a book,"

"Oh, he means a bestiary," Stiles exclaimed, clapping in realization.

"What?" Scott questioned, staring at Stiles as if he were speaking another language.

"A Bestiary," I repeated. I looked at Stiles and traded a how-can-he-not-know-this look.

Scott laughed, looking at both of us. "I think you mean bestiality."

"Nope, I'm pretty sure we don't," Stiles said, matter-of-factly.

"It's like an encyclopedia of mythical creatures," I explained, patting the poor naïve boy on the back.

"How am I the only one that doesn't seem to know about this stuff?" He asked, his gaze switching between Stiles and I. It was almost laughable, if it weren't for the sense of dread that was haunting me by not know what was killing these people.

"Okay, you know you're my best friend, you're a creature of the night; it's kind of like a priority of mine," Stiles clarified, making weird hand gestures. Scott looked at me for an explanation.

"I have to know about these things, Scott; I'm the Alpha." I smiled cheekily as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Okay. If we can find it and it can tell us what this thing is…" Scott began.

"And who," Stiles continued, his eyebrows raised in thought.

"We need that book," We all said together, looking at each other.

* * *

__**Now there's whiskey in the water  
And blood in the creek  
The outlaw has a glass eye and a scar on his cheek  
The town hall's a saloon  
And the women are whores  
No houses around to put locks on the doors  
He dreamt he was a king, safe in his bed  
That's when another outlaw shot him dead**

* * *

**** "So, what's going on today?" Liliya asked, not even lifting her head to look at me; she was lying on the couch, nosing her way through a magazine while the TV was playing some sort of drama show.

"You know the same as always; watching out for some sort of supernatural creature, ease-dropping on people who you don't really know, having the ever-lasting sense of fear of not knowing, and the smell of death surrounding the school. You know-the usual." I answered, making my way into the kitchen.

"So, have you decided if you're going to the game tonight?" She asked; her tone bored.

"I'm going," I replied, sitting down next to her and carding my fingers through her fur. "Do you want to stay here or do you want to watch from the woods with me like a creeper?" She turned her head towards me, rolling her eyes.

"It's not like I have a choice," She said, indignantly. "Besides, I want to see what lacrosse really is,"

"I'm guessing it's like rugby, but with pads and sticks," I replied, turning off the TV. "I'm going to take a nap; try not to be too loud." I started to make my way up the stairs, when I called down to Liliya again. "If Stiles or Scott, or Stiles and Scott come over before the game, let them know that I'm upstairs."

"Will do, your majesty," Liliya replied, grumbling at the end.

"Hey! I'm not royalty-only nobility. You're the royal one," I yelled back. _A royal pain in my ass._

"I heard that!_"_

* * *

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
(Sh-sh-shot him dead)  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

Gather up your loved ones,  
Gather up your friends  
'Cause this is when the bad guy  
The bad guy wins. 

* * *

**No One's POV**

"I need to warn you by the way; you might need to be patient with me." Gerard said, locking his office and dropping the keys in his pocket.

"How come?" Allison asked, looking at her grandfather.

"I'll probably have a lot of questions, seeing as I've never seen a lacrosse game before." He replied.

* * *

**Arrynn POV**

_Popcorn? Check. Video Camera for the Epic Fails? Check. Liliya, my personal blanket? Check. Oh look, the game's starting. _

"I am _not_ you're blanket," She grumbled, scarfing down the popcorn that was in her bowl as I set the video recorder on the rock next to me.

"Yes, you a- Ooh, that's gotta hurt," I started, grabbing a handful of popcorn as a Beacon Hills player flew through the air.

"_Come on! Is that thing even a teenager? I wanna see a birth certificate,_" Finstock yelled, blowing his whistling again. "_Who or what is that genetic experiment?_"

"_Eddie Abomowitz, Coach; they call his they Abomination_," Stiles replied, his legs jumping up and down from the cold. I frowned in confusion, my eyebrows furrowed as I chewed on my bottom lip.

"Abomination?" I mumbled under my breath. _Hol-y Shit!_ My eyes widened at the realization. "The Abomination!"

"What are you talking about?" Liliya asked, cocking her head towards me.

"I know what we're dealing with," I hopped off of my rock and zipped my coat. "I'll be right back,"

I ran through the forest, faster and faster, trying to get the field as quickly as possible; I knew we shouldn't have chosen to sit at the top of the hill. The abomination; another name for a person who has been bitten by a werewolf, but instead of turning into a wolf, they turn into the thing they truly are. It happened once to a girl in my town; she turned into this- carnivorous, ant-like creature; my family hunted her down and killed her. That's what was happening know; only thing left to do is figure out who got bit. As I came into view of the field, I saw Stiles take off towards the school with something Allison had handed him.

"Damnit Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" I muttered as I slowed down to a walk and followed the hyperactive teen into the school.

"_Arrynn, Boyd is getting on the field. He still doesn't know how to control the change yet._" Scott whispered to me and I stopped and looked at him, torn between going after Stiles and trying to get Boyd off of the field.

"Boyd," I said in a low, threatening voice. I could tell that my eyes had turned red by the amber that had flooded his normally dark eyes. "If you do anything to expose us to Gerard Argent, the hunter out to kill us, and end up getting one of mine maimed or killed; I will personally beat you bloody," With that I took off, trying to catch up with Stiles.

* * *

**Pray to whichever God forgives your sins  
'Cause this is when the bad guy,  
The bad guy wins**

(Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na)  
Gather up your loved ones,

* * *

**Arrynn's POV**

"_Stiles_," A voice said in a smug voice.

"Derek," I growled, about to run into the pool area, but paused as something horrid wafted through the air. The abomination.

"_Derek_," Stiles replied-well stated matter-of-factly.

"_What did you see at the mechanics garage_?" Derek asked, turning a basketball in his hands. I stepped out into the light, grabbing Stiles by his red sweatshirt and pulling him besides me.

"I told you about this already, Derek." I said tersely as my eyes travelled around the room, searching for the owner of the morbid scent.

"I just want to know what he saw- exactly." Derek answered, staring at me evenly. I glanced at Stiles, who nodded briefly, a grimace plastered on his face.

"Several EPA violations that I thought about reporting," Stiles answered, his hand twitching nervously. I rubbed a hand on his back, calming him down as his heart rate jumped at the sound and sight of Derek tapping his nails on the basketball and then popping it.

"Let's try that again," Derek replied, smirking.

"Alright the thing was pretty slick looking," Stiles started, using his hands to gesture. "Um, skin was dark, kind of patterned. Uh, I think I actually saw scales." _Scales and dark skin; I'm assuming reptilian eyes as well, which means it's definitely as abomination. Of the lizard variety._

"Is that enough for you, Derek?" I asked as the scent got stronger; my gaze was now frantic. Bright green eyes narrowed at me and I narrowed mine back as my inner beast was telling me to get Stiles out of there.

"Alright, eyes are yellowish and slit-." I stopped him, pushing him into the alcove of the stairs.

Derek's eyes travelled up towards the top of the stairs and widened at the sight of the lizard-like man. The abomination jumped down from the railing, crouching in front of Derek, Erica and I; me and him growling at the hissing animal. The monster swiped at Erica, knocking out the beta as she sagged against the wall, before moving onto Derek and scratching him on the back of the neck.

"Stiles! Stiles, get out of here! Go get Scott and Boyd," I yelled as Derek fell back into the pool; the red covered boy nodded; his whiskey eyes wide as he ran out of there. I dove in after him as he sunk to the bottom of the pool, his limbs numb from the paralysis poison.

_Oh, good; he's about as heavy as Liliya_, I thought as I grabbed him from under his armpits and dragged him up to the surface. "Do you see it?" I asked him, groaning lightly under the weight of his body.

"No," He gasped, shaking the water from his vision.

"Okay, hopefully it took off," I replied, shifting my hold on him. As if on cue, a screech echoed in the air.

Derek turned his angered gaze towards me. "Maybe not,"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Scott, where the hell are you?!" Stiles said, running up and down the parking lot, phone in hand.

* * *

**Gather up your friends  
'Cause this is when the bad guy  
The bad guy wins.  
Pray to whichever God forgives your sins**


End file.
